


Dame Ingrid

by Hebisama



Series: Making Choices [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Route, Ingrid POW, black eagles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebisama/pseuds/Hebisama
Summary: Snippets from the first year of service of Dame Ingrid, bodyguard to the Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg.
Series: Making Choices [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556452
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

** The weather **

There really were many things about her new home that should be remarked upon, many things that were out of place for a noble of Faerghus, a traitor to Faerghus, and all around woman of Faerghus.

Many things.

But somehow the first thing that struck her different was the weather.

It was a well-known fact the Empire was much warmer than the northern countries but somehow Ingrid didn't expect it to be this extreme. When she rode into Enbarr for the first time she noted all the waterways and greenery, in the richer parts of town of course, and wondered at their beauty. Now she praised the Goddess for their existence because only this made the heat bearable. It was oppressive yet somehow people still had the energy to walk around and _do_ things.

She hoped she would get accustomed to it quickly, because training, or even worse, fighting, in this heat would be extremely tough.

“Many greetings Ingrid!” Petra exclaimed in a far-too-chipper a manner.

“Hello” was the knight's curt reply. The heat was _not_ making her personable. Fortunately Petra was already walking away from her with purpose so the greeting was only that, and not a prelude to further conversation. Thank the Goddess.

Then she noticed something that pulled her right out of her grumpiness – Petra changed from the clothes Ingrid was used to from the academy and instead she donned something that must've come from Brigid. Some kind of traditional hunter garb probably. Thing is, it was indeed _very_ revealing. Which in this heat was a boon to be sure but Ingrid couldn't help but feel some sympathetic shame. For Goddess sake she was walking around half-naked!

Of course she looked quite striking in it, and if it's traditional there is not much you that can be said about it after all… Still, it was a little too much for a girl that grew up in Galatea territory surrounded by fur if she knew what was good for her health. Petra in the north would make a petty and colorful icicle and nothing else.

Then again their positions were reverted and Ingrid was melting in the Enbarr heat instead. Perhaps a slight change in wardrobe would not go amiss. Maybe she could ask Dorothea – she grew up in this city and would be willing to help.

Ingrid remembered how Dorothea helped her dress up for the small opera performance back at school.

Perhaps it would be better to just bear the heat instead.

Yes, that sounded like a plan.

* * *

** The Pegasus **

She was told to choose her own Pegasus.

Loog, her favorite one, had been left in Garreg Mach and likely had been ridden by a church soldier during the assault.

In her mind flashed Petra and Bernatetta who deftly sniped the pegasae from the skies.

Her heart constricted. Poor Loog.

She hoped she nothing would prevent her from treating her new partner better than she had the previous one. She had adored Loog, she went to visit him in her spare time and always brought a treat. But she had left him behind, and spared a thought for him only when Hubert told her where she could get a hasty replacement.

Who she was selecting now was meant to be _hers_. Her personal pegasus. The pegasus of the emperor's bodyguard and member of her strike force. She had access to the best of the best unclaimed mounts in Enbarr. Quite an honor indeed but she was still feeling burdened by the absence of Loog.

Loog had been a brilliant white. She always felt like a shining beacon of justice when she rode him into battle. Now her eye was on the black mare before her. A glossy black that evoked awe and fear.

She really tried with the others, but she kept coming back to the mare.

Apparently she was named Nightmare. Somebody thought themselves funny.

“How about it, Nightmare?” Ingrid addressed the pegasus, “Would you like to be my partner?”

Nightmare nuzzled her hand.

“Tell me, how attached are you to your name?”

The mare snorted derisively.

* * *

** The armor **

Adrestian soldiers wore black, that was a known fact. Back at the monastery the Black Eagle house was named after that very fact. Hubert wore his black uniform with great pride and Ingrid had to admit he cut an imposing figure in it. No one else in the Strike Force wore it though, after all they were not part of the regular forces so the regular uniform wasn't required. Also they were all lords and ladies of their Houses so they could wear whatever they wished. And nobody could order Dorothea around fashion-wise.

Ingrid though, Ingrid asked Hubert what were the requirements to wear a uniform such as his. The warlock was taken aback and gave the blonde an inscrutable look. Then his only reply was the he 'would look into it'.

That was several days ago. Ingrid accepted it, after all she was a very recent addition to the Empire forces and her presence was rather questionable given who was the opposing side of the war. She would need to prove herself first. That made sense and would give her a goal to work towards to.

Still, one evening, a week before the Black Eagle Strike Force was set out to deploy towards the front lines again, Ingrid came into her room and she found a very neat package atop her desk.

It wasn't the black officer uniform. No, this was better. It was a set of black armor, much better than what she wore now but still obviously made for her. Ideal for a pegasus knight.

Ingrid cast a glance at the armor she wore in battle until now – a classic steel color shined to perfection that complemented the blue fabric of her cloak. In her hands was a similar set, only this one black upon black with some red accents.

Well, it was what she asked for. It wasn't the uniform, but she wasn't an officer after all. No, a set of armor was better for a knight of the Emperor. And the color scheme was exactly what she expected. She would fit in with the Adrestian troops and it would display her loyalty to Edelgard.

After all she has said and done the color change wasn't much. Still, she imagined Sylvain and Felix spotting her on the field of battle wearing the empire colors. Their betrayed faces stung. When she imagined Dimitri a shiver of fear run down her spine – he will be _enraged_. And an enraged Dimitri was far scarier than any demonic beast she met and dragon Rhea came only on top of the things to fear by the sheer element of surprise that her transformation was. A furious Dimitri was _terrifying_.

On the other hand Edelgard with her cold calculation and icy calm of the battlefield was just as scary, but a little more… controlled. _Sane_ a whisper in the back of her head corrected.

She quickly changed into her new battle attire. It fit perfectly, obviously modeled after her usual set. It was of excellent quality and would protect her well. She looked different wearing it, more serious. The darker colors giving the armor a different feel. But she did like the result, she looked mature and to be respected.

In the mirror she noticed a piece of paper attached to the inside of the lid of the box the armor came in. She unstuck it to see Hubert's surprisingly elegant handwriting.

_'Let me know if you want the Galatea crest added anywhere. Hubert v. Vestra'_

Well, that was rather thoughtful.

* * *

** The Deer **

It was almost shameful how late she realized it. She had been sort of wallowing and then working hard at being the perfect knight for Edelgard that she had totally forgotten about another member of the Black Eagle Strike Force that has not come from the Empire. Lysithea! Here she was a perfect opportunity to talk out their defection.

Of course Ingrid has talked with Dorothea about much of it all, but as understanding and witty as the songstress was, she just could not understand what it meant to betray her country and her prince and friend. Lysithea on the other hand had left the Alliance and her House behind. Ingrid could not wait to talk to her, maybe they could help each other through this difficult time of transition.

“Hello Lysithea” Ingrid greeted with a little bit more cheerfulness than it befitted a demure knight.

The white-haired child looked up from her book, frowning at the interruption “Oh. Ingrid. Hello. Does Edelgard need me for something?”

“Well, no” the blonde admitted, “I was just hoping we could talk.”

“About?” Lysithea asked briskly, her gaze sneaking back to the tome before her.

“I was wandering how you have been coping with siding with the Empire” Ingrid said as she took one of the many empty chairs.

The younger girl snorted dismissively “I sided with Edelgard. I don't care for further politics, I have no time for it.”

“Just like that?” the northerner gaped.

“Yes”

“What about the Leicester Alliance? And Claude?”

“Claude is exhausting to deal with. And he won't make the crests go away”

“What about the rest of the Deer? Surely you must miss some of them”

“They are inconsequential. Really, I was thrilled when the professor approached me with his proposition to switch houses. He gave _much_ better assignments than Manuela. Really, 'how does fire make you feel'. Useless.”

“She got you into healing” Ingrid felt oddly protective of the physician.

“Well, _there_ she was a proper teacher” Lysithea hummed in approval, “But I prefer Reason. And black magic to boot. _Hubert_ taught me more than Manuela in that regard. And surprisingly enough, Dorothea makes a more than sufficient study partner.”

Ingrid felt the need to turn the conversation closer to the present “So no hard feeling about the Alliance?”

“Goddess no”

“What about your family?”

“They are in the empire faction keeping their head down”

“Are you not afraid for them?” Ingrid insisted.

Lysithea shrugged “If the Empire wins, good. If the Alliance manages to advance, then they just need to claim I was the hostage of the Empire and there was nothing they could do to as not to endanger their sole remaining child. Besides, it is widely known that the Ordelia line ends with me, so nobody really cares. They'll just wait for our family to die off and then they'll divide the territory. I'll be dead and buried by then so I don't really care what happens.”

“Oh.”

“Anything else?”

“Not really, no” Ingrid shook her head, hiding her disappointment.

“Alright” the girl nodded and without any ado returned to her study.

Well, that didn't go according to plan. She had expected a kindred soul but it turns out Lysithea is perfectly happy with her new arrangement.

Of course Ingrid was too, but she would admit to some apprehension still. Maybe she should take a leaf out of Lysithea's book and stop looking back.

To think she laughed when Dorothea called her a sensitive soul.

* * *

** The emperor **

Ingrid's eyebrows rose in surprise at the sight of her liege in armor as opposed of her usual startlingly red dress. The horned crown was still in place, giving Edelgard an unforgiving appearance.

“We're going to the training grounds” Edelgard announced.

The knight perked up – she trained every chance she got when she wasn't around guarding the emperor, but it still felt like not enough. Also, watching the white-haired woman do paperwork was hardly the most exciting thing to do.

After arriving at their destination Edelgard didn't hesitate in grabbing a training sword. Not an axe like she preferred but Ingrid knew she was a great swordsman as well. Not on par with Felix of course, but quite good indeed.

“Spar with me?” Edelgard half-asked.

“Yes, my liege” Ingrid nodded sharply and retrieved a sword of her own.

“I told you to call me Edelgard as usual when we are alone” came a tired reminder.

The blonde cocked her head to the side in confusion – surely the emperor knew they were _never_ alone. Right now the training ground was empty, being it the private one, yet Ladislava was there talking with two of her subordinates, one back-clad man who was clearly Hubert's was there too, a suspiciously muscular maid (who also had to be Hubert's), the person 'repairing the roof' was definitely Hubert being paranoid, and those were only the ones she could see.

Edelgard sighed “This counts as alone in my position.”

“As you wish, Edelgard” Ingrid acquiesced. The happy smile she got in reply was quite the reward.

An hour later she was pleasantly sore with a bruise here and there. Before Ingrid left the Blue Lions for the Black Eagles she hadn't had a single spar with the then-princess. Once she did join it wasn't that often either, mostly working with Petra and Dorothea for swords, lances with Ferdinand and sometimes Hubert. Not to mention the professor. Professor Byleth favored the sword but his lancework was superb as well, no doubt courtesy of his father. Now, she kind of hoped these sparring sessions would become frequent, Edelgard was an excellent opponent to hone her blade against.

It seemed Edelgard felt the same about their bout as she gave a complimentary nod and smile “We should put the weapons away and take some tea. Will you join me?”

“Gladly, Edelgard” Ingrid agreed readily.

“Excellent” the emperor's smile got a smidgen wider but still quite dignified, “Since coming into my service I had not a lot of time to talk to you so we should…”

“Your majesty!” an out of breath messenger jogged into the training yard.

“Yes?” Edelgard replied sharply.

“Count Hevring needs you urgently to deal with some matters. He told me you would know what it was about” the young officer bowed deeply.

“I see. I will be there shortly. Tell Count Hevring to come to my office” Edelgard ordered.

“Yes, your majesty” the messenger bowed again and sped off, presumably to report back to the Count.

“Raincheck on the tea it seems” Ingrid chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, seeing her liege was not happy about her plans being interrupted.

“Indeed” Edelgard sighed.

Ingrid took both their training weapons and quickly put them away before the duo swiftly walked out of the yard. Everybody who they met bowed or saluted and got out of their way so their journey was uninterrupted.

Finally Edelgard stood just in front of the doors to her office. Ingrid walked in first to conduct a check just in case somebody found his way in. When it was safe the white-haired royal sit behind her desk and ordered Ingrid to stay outside for the meeting with the Count.

The knight nodded sharply and went back to the hallway. Just as she was closing the doors behind her, Ingrid would've sworn she heard a muttered _“I really wanted cake.”_

But that must've been her imagination.

* * *

** The rumors **

_“Isn't Galatea Kingdom nobility? What is she doing here?_

_“So close to the Emperor, really, what is von Vestra_ thinking _”_

_“She might be a spy”_

_“She betrayed the Kingdom, what assures she doesn't betray the Empire as well?”_

_“An unnecessary risk”_

_“An asset. The only Galatea to have their crest, she is a boon! We should tie her to the Empire by marriage”_

_“Apparently she used to be childhood friends with the Blaiddyd boy. The fact she is here is telling”_

_“I heard she tried seducing the emperor herself!”_

_“We should claim her hostage, put more pressure on the Kingdom”_

_“Keep an eye on her, she's probably an assassin”_

Ingrid gritted her teeth and soldiered on. Really, she was just crossing _one_ hall, there should be some limit on how many rumors could sprout around her in one room alone. Do people have nothing better to do? There is a war going on for Goddess' sake!

Her frown turned into a small smile when she spotted Dorothea. The songstress regaled her with a tired yet brilliant smile and immediately walked towards her “Darling Ingrid! Are you busy or may we take some tea?”

“I just dropped a report, so tea would be lovely” the blond knight agreed, her mood clearing completely.

“And some snacks too” Dorothea added with a knowing grin.

Ingrid nodded eagerly and then smiled sheepishly at her enthusiasm. Dorothea just laughed and took the knight's elbow to direct her towards the gardens.

The biscuits served with the tea were delicious, far outstripping anything they had on the front lines. Ingrid went where Edelgard went, so they were not on the battlefield all the time. No, most of it they were either in the Imperial Palace or some fort and outpost. But the best food was to be found in Enbarr.

“So, that was me. What about you?” Dorothea smiled after she finished telling what happened on her assignment, “Edie is looking good, so I hope nothing too much exciting happened.”

“Nothing out of the ordinary” Ingrid nodded, “I mean we are all _extremely_ busy, but there is not much to actually tell. Endless meetings, strategy councils, paperwork. So. Much. Paperwork.”

“And you help her combat it as the valiant knight you are” the songstress winked.

A derisive snort from a passing noble made Ingrid's mood sour but she kept her face at a practiced blank.

“What was that?” Dorothea's brows creased lightly.

“Ignore him”

The beautiful brunette regarded her friend and then hummed, but her eyes sharpened. Still, the tone of her voice was very calm and conversational. No wonder Hubert mentioned she would make a good agent for his network. “Does this happen often, Ingrid?”

“No, I…”

“And now without lying please”

Ingrid exhaled loudly, wincing internally just how unladylike it was. Then she remembered she didn't really have to care about that anymore. Finally she admitted “Alright. It happens a lot.”

“I see” the songstress replied as she smoothed the pristine table-cloth. Then she stood up, “Come with me.”

Ingrid raised her eyebrows in question but downed her tea and they left the tea tables and then the gardens altogether. Surprisingly, Dorothea led them to the Library, idly chatting along the way. Ingrid kept up with the benign conversation but her curiosity was burning.

Finally among the bookcases they found the study tables, one unerringly occupied by a sleeping Linhardt. The brunette unceremoniously shook the noble awake.

“Tell her” Dorothea ordered.

“Tell her what?” Linhardt mumbled sleepily.

“What you told me when I let the gossipers get to me”

“Hm?” the boy's gaze sharpened, his sleepiness washing away from him. He eyes Ingrid speculatively and nodded. Dorothea nodded right back and with a jaunty wave left Ingrid there.

“Eh?” Ingrid blinked, confused at her friends' behavior. There was definitely something she was missing.

“Sit” Linhardt smirked. She hadn't even known he would ever be willing to waste his energy for that.

Half an hour later the blonde knight walked out of the library deep in thought. Despite that she spotted Dorothea leaning on a nearby window, obviously waiting for her.

“Thank you Dorothea”

“Anything for you my dear Ingrid”

* * *

** The downtime **

With her duties to the new emperor Ingrid hadn't had much time to go out of the palace besides going in an official capacity. At first she protested when Ferdinand insisted she take a day off, but when Edelgard agreed with the man, she relented. Now, she was glad she did.

The market was bustling and Ingrid had no way to tell if it was less populated than usual or this was the norm. She chose the lower market on purpose – it was a longer walk and she wasn't really in the mood for nobles. Here, the common folk shopped. It was loud, full of energy, shops of all kinds were to be found all over without rhyme or reason, and it felt so wonderfully _alive_.

The first shop that enticed her for more than a cursory look was selling wonderfully smelling treats, street food that made her belly growl in demand. A steaming bun filled with some kind of sweet paste was the first to be devoured, quickly followed by two more but of a different kind.

Next she found a book shop that was nothing more than three tables under a tent filled with clearly second-hand books. She browsed eagerly before selecting two. One was an old favorite, the second she never read but seemed interesting. Both books were in better than average condition and were priced accordingly.

Nothing else attracted her at those two shops but she still enjoyed the stroll among the wonderfully smelling spices, colorful fabrics, both toy and real swords, trinkets and dozens of other things.

She took her time and explored the whole market, even the fisherman stalls despite them being mostly closed or sold out, everybody coming in the morning to purchase their goods. Finally she circled back and walked towards the palace. She took a small detour to the higher market and purchased for herself some more food, the stroll making her hungry again. Being in the more expensive side of town her new snack was actually meat, it was a few pieces on a skewer in some kind of spicy sauce. It was delicious.

Passing some children playing a game with lots of running around Ingrid entered the palace grounds. She headed towards the gardens, her intention to find some remote area and sit under a nice tree to read her new book.

It seemed she hasn't been the only one to have the idea to relax in the gardens because she spotted Bernadetta painting nearby. She decided against waking toward the small archer, Bernadetta was already quite terrified of her, no need to 'ambush' her.

Finally she settled under a large oak tree that casted a nice shadow but she could still watch the blue sky and the passing clouds. It was perfect.

Ingrid opened her book at the first page and sighed in contentment.

One could even forget there as a was going on.

* * *

** The haircut **

Ingrid never put much stock in her hair. Not like mother and father. She would admit it was probably her best feature – long, shiny, a blond that sparkled in the sunlight. Of course it was a pain to dry but easy enough to manage over all. One quick braid and she was done. She wore one every day, the only exception had been when her parents specifically instructed to keep it loose – most often than not when they had guests, and doubly so when they had guests with sons of marriageable age.

Now though, she could forget everything about unwanted suitors and do whatever she wished within the boundaries of her loyalty to Edelgard.

As such…

“Cut your hair?” Dorothea stuttered. Ingrid congratulated herself at catching the unflappable songstress by surprise.

“Yes” Ingrid nodded and handed the scissors to her friend.

Dorothea bit her lip as her fingers combed through the thick blond hair “It's gorgeous, Ingrid. Are you sure?”

“It's practical”

“It's a waste,” the mage countered, “I know dozens of hairstyles that would keep it in check for anything you wished to do. You could lounge around upside down like a bat and you wouldn't even notice it's there.”

“I'm sure”

“Really, _really_ , sure?”

“Never liked it long to be honest”

At this Dorothea sighed “Very well then.” She spun the scissors in her hand and eyed the blonde before her, trying to determine the best strategy. Then she sighed again and fetched the comb as she mumbled “Attacking Rhea was less sacrilege than this.”

Ingrid couldn't help but laugh at that.

Forty minutes later her blonde locks had been shorn. The ends were now barely brushing her jaw but could be easily tucked behind her ears. She nodded at herself in the mirror in approval and thanked her friend.

She was very satisfied with her new haircut.

Dorothea called her handsome.

Hubert commented on the practicality. The follow-up comment of 'the very picture of a knight' was probably meant to be sarcastic but she took it as a compliment nonetheless.

Ferdinand just gaped and she just left with a roll of her eyes.

Caspar and Linhardt either didn't notice or didn't care to comment. Probably both and respectively.

Petra talked her ear off about Brigid hair-styles while Bernadetta was probably in her room so she had no comment to give.

Edelgard… Edelgard _hummed_. She actually stood up from her paperwork and slowly circled her. Then the emperor gave her a smile that made her look her age “It suits you, my knight.”

Ingrid felt her cheeks heat up “Thank you, my liege.”

* * *

** The assassin **

“Finally awake my dear?”

Ingrid couldn't actually tell very well. Her sight was foggy and her thoughts quite slowed. Still, she was probably awake. Then again, the voice was strangely familiar so this also might've been a dream.

“Professor… Manuela?” she managed to ask, words heavy on her tongue.

“Just Manuela now, dear” the woman chuckled as she confirmed her thoughts, “Never would have expected one of the first cases after my joining Edelgard's forces to be a former student of mine.”

“Not… a Deer”

“All of you were my students”

The fog was starting to clear, thankfully. Manuela's voice continued as Ingrid was trying to get her bearings.

“My darling Deers were my favorite of course. Not to say I didn't have others. Dorothea for example. You as well”

“Me?... How?” words were still slurred but her mind felt much more awake.

“Hanneman pouted something fierce when you left his House” a melodic laughter soothed her confusion, “He talked about you a lot. Oh, how I loved throwing your test results at him when you flourished under Byleth.”

“Sword and… lance” Ingrid remembered the young professor's teachings, “Flying, not his… forte.”

“I know, you attended my seminars for that”

Finally her vision cleared entirely. Unsurprisingly she was in the infirmary. “What happened?”

“Wait a moment, let it come to you. I'll fetch you some water in the meantime”

The pegasus knight found it hard to concentrate and didn't feel compelled to continue trying. Still, the memory came back to her in a sudden flash.

An assassin.

An assassin tried for Edelgard's life.

Relief flooded Ingrid's mind. She has protected her liege. She has succeeded. She has done her duty. She was knight not only in name but in deed. And she even managed not to die doing it, not like Glenn.

Ingrid's eyes shot open at the traitorous thought. She bit her lip, wondering where that came from.

“Fully here Ingrid?” Manuela asked a little teasingly as she handed the younger woman a cup of water.

“I think so” the blonde murmured.

“Good. You hit your head quite heard I hear and your concussion seems to agree.” Manuela sat beside her patient and watched the cup lest it fell “Magic can take of the bleeding and the horrific bruise and cut, but the concussion has to go naturally. That means rest. No strenuous activity. Not even getting up, I hate the smell of vomit on my floors.”

Just when Manuela mentioned it, a wave of nausea swept through Ingrid. That had to be the physician's fault. It made her rethink nodding and instead she answered “Alright. How long will I be here?”

“Today for sure, tomorrow probably. If there are no complications I'll release you two days from now” Manuela counted.

“I hear out hero is awake” Hubert's dry voice came from the entrance.

“A hero?” Ingrid asked with poorly masked giddiness. She tried to temp it down, a true knight would demure it was her duty, but she dreamed of it for so _long_ …

Hubert saw right through her and uncharacteristically shuffled awkwardly “Well, no. It's hardly the first time and you _are_ her bodyguard…”

Ingrid pouted like a small child. It had to have been the concussion.

“… but _I_ thought it very heroic” the warlock was defeated by the pout.

“You are just saying that” Ingrid mumbled. Really, a child.

“I am” he chuckled softly, “It was heroic but also dumb. You could've skewered him long before he used magic to fling you off and into a marble pillar. But I am also told I am a cold-hearted bastard so it probably doesn't count. _Edelgard_ thought it heroic though. Dorothea as well. Ferdinand would not shut up about you being the pinnacle of nobility or some such nonsense. And Caspar is organizing a party for when you are better.”

The meaningful glance at Manuela had the woman shrugging “It's just the concussion now. Two days' rest and she'll be back to tackling assassins.”

Hubert's countenance soured “I would hope _not_. I have scoured the palace from top to bottom, not one will be coming so close to her majesty again.”

“Have you found out how they got in?” Ingrid asked.

“Nothing for you to worry about now” Manuela interjected sternly, “You rest. I am sure Hubert can brief you later if he so chooses.”

Hubert nodded “Very well. Still, could you…”

Manuela rolled her eyes at his shooing motion but walked towards the door “I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, just no shop talk.”

“Lovebirds?” Ingrid gaped. Not in a million years.

Hubert seemed to share her sentiment and huffed “Ignore her, that woman is deeply disturbed.”

Once alone the blonde prompted “So, how did he get in?”

“No shop talk, remember” Hubert chuckled, “I wanted to tell you something else.”

“Yes?”

_“Well done_ , dame Ingrid”

It was the first time he called her that. She beamed in reply.

Hubert's lips twitched decidedly upwards but then his resting bitch face came back. His words were serious but held none of his usual threat “And thank you.”

Ingrid chuckled “You know, you aren't so bad.”

“That's the concussion talking”

* * *

** The uncle **

In her capacity as Edelgard's protector she has met many of the Empire nobles, she would even dare say she met them all. She met all the ministers, old and new, she met the parents of her friends from the Black Eagles that kept their posts, she met the upcoming stars and new administration. She met all of the movers and shakers of the new Empire Edelgard was trying to build. Among all those there was one that gave her pause, the Lord Regent himself, Volkhard von Arundel. Edelgard's uncle. Only Edelgard never welcomed his visits and seemed shaken once he left.

Today was no exception.

That's why Hubert dismissed her for the evening and that's why she was hanging around in the stables – to see the slimy man had truly left. She didn't feel safe with him around, and the same seemed apply to both Hubert and Edelgard. They pretended he didn't affect them but Ingrid had gotten to know them pretty well. In fact, it they _weren't_ affected she would be questioning their sanity.

Still, the man had her thinking of her own family. Her father, her mother, her siblings. All back in Galatea, no doubt involved in the war. Were they paying for her betrayal? Or it had been put solely on her? All she knew was they were on Dimitri's side and distinguished themselves enough. She heard her eldest brother's name mentioned once or twice by the soldiers. He had no crest but he did her family proud. Did father lament the fact all his efforts had been focused on her? How many times her parents told her the future of Galatea was on her, the sole woman and the sole with the crest. Did they curse her existence now?

Her mare nudged her gently, as if sensing the sad turn her thoughts took. She smiled at her steed and caressed the strong flank. Ingrid made a mental note to come back here tomorrow with an apple or some other treat.

She didn't regret her choice, siding with Edelgard. And family-wise, well, the Black Eagles easily became that to her. After all, they were a bunch of near-orphans all now. Only Linhardt had a meaningful relationship with his own family and now Petra who had virtually unlimited access to her grandfather in her capacity as their representative of Brigid.

The strike force had a tight bond, one forged in friendship and tested by war. True brothers-in-arms. Something she always wanted to be part of but knew it would never happen with her future set as it had been.

Yes, she truly did not regret her choice. And she truly believed in Edelgard's vision. Fóldan will be better for it, she was sure.

* * *

** The bodyguard **

The emperor led from the front. With her armor, axe and shield she cut an imposing figure. She stood in front of her army, daring to change the world. She looked every bit a legend. It was all she had ever wanted in a liege.

Of course now that she was Edelgard's knight, she had to grip her lance in worry every time the white-haired woman charged. In the middle of her enemies who all had a multitude of sharp instruments of death. Really, it would be much better if she observed from a hill somewhere. Much easier to protect.

The enemy soldier that was closest to Edelgard’s flank suddenly got liquefied by miasma. Ingrid spared a look at the warlock retainer. Hubert nodded back. As Edelgard charged on, both of them also shared a brief look of exasperation. It was tough protecting the most powerful woman on the continent.

(Rhea didn't count, she was a dragon)

Of course said woman was wearing the best armor money could buy and smiths could craft. Not that it lessened their worry even a bit.

For the first time Ingrid spared a thought to Dedue. His hulking body and prowess with a shield was truly best suited to being a bodyguard. Ingrid preferred fighting on her Pegasus, lance in hand. But, at least she had a much better view of the battlefield that way.

Her short spear found the heart of a caster in the distance. She smiled – Dedue would've withered it but this was better. Better to kill the threat before it realistically became one.

…

Oh, Goddess! She was turning into _Hubert_!

* * *

** The Black Eagle Strike Force **

There wasn't much to do beside being alert when she guarded Edelgard while she was in her office and behind her desk. Or when she stood behind Edelgard in meetings as bodyguard and personal knight – because the empire didn't really have knights the way the Kingdom did. So in times like these she let her thoughts wander. More than once her thoughts turned towards the Black Eagle Strike Force. More specifically its name. Such a pity Edelgard used the word 'force' instead of 'team' – they could've been the Black Eagle Strike Team – acronym B.E.S.T. And isn't that worlds better?

She had shared the sentiment with Hubert on a whim when they were both waiting for the Emperor to finish some paperwork. He had turned to her and for the first time his glare at her wasn't menacing or coldly assessing, it was fearful.

“Don't tell her majesty” he hissed.

“Why?” Ingrid raised one eyebrow.

His jaw was doing the thing when he really didn't want to tell something but knew he should. If anybody told Ingrid in her Monastery days she would find something Hubert did adorable she would probably just about pee herself laughing. But here he was, her unlikely friend, now both of them keeping watch over the petite princess turned emperor.

Hubert finally caved “Before our assault on Garreg Mach she stayed up all night to think of a name for us. She is very proud of it.”

“All night?” Ingrid's second eyebrow rose to complete the set, “And this is what she came up with?”

“Yes. Naturally I agreed with the superb choice” Hubert's voice was tinged, but only very, _very_ , lightly, with sarcasm. Then his face turned sour “The professor did as well.”

“Well, too late changing it now” Ingrid shrugged, eager to get away from the topic. All of them still did that, even after the professor being missing for over a year.

Hubert nodded. Silence fell.

Ingrid couldn't help herself “The Emperor really isn't the best at naming things, is she? I mean 'Flame Emperor'?”

“Nobody knew about her Crest of Flames. You only know because of chance and her majesty's too much trust in you” Hubert huffed, “Besides, nobody guessed it was her, so it worked.”

“Guess it did”

Edelgard finished her writing – put her quill down and closed her inkpot. Both her retainer and her knight fell silent and observed her tidying up her table.

“Ready?” Edelgard asked as she approached them.

“Yes, your majesty”

“Yes, my liege”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets from the second year in service to the Adrestian Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't really plan on a second chapter but I had some more ideas so I thought why not...

** The speech ** ~~~~

Edelgard was hard. But also fierce, determined, surprisingly well-meaning even if obsessive. She held herself to a high standard and expected all that work under her to at least _try_ to match it (poor Ferdinand had been slowly going mad ever since he discovered while he had been 'competing' with her at the academy, Edelgard managed to not only match him but plan a revolution in the meantime).

Ingrid couldn't help but admire her. That was old news now but it always came up in her thoughts as she stood behind her liege while she was giving a speech, be it for her troops or simple citizens. Like right now.

As the bodyguard she focused more on the surroundings and possible dangers more than anything else. Besides, it wasn't like she hadn't heard it before – Edelgard practiced the speech in front of her, twice actually, tweaking it every time. She heard it twice more when Hubert showed up with some report or other. It got a bit tedious towards the end, but Edelgard wanted it _perfect_.

Imperial speeches were quite different to what she had heard before – Kingdom speeches were all 'for honour!' and 'solemn duty' while Church speeches were all about the Goddess. Edelgard spoke of freedom and togetherness in these hard times. Never apologizing for making them come about, of course, but how they must be endured for a brighter tomorrow.

Ok, sure, sometimes she was a little heavy-handed on that but she was always inspiring. Also, most people could see she was trying to practice that togetherness too – supplies and protection for all villages that suffered in her war, something she must've planned well in advance and started stock-piling ages ago. Edelgard’s inclusion of commoners was well-known too, even though it was mostly in the army and public service that they had equal opportunities. At least in theory – nobles had a great advantage education-wise and equipment-wise, but there were already prominent commoner officers following General Ladislava's footsteps. Edelgard was also as often on the front lines as she could, fighting besides the general troops with her Eagles.

Still, she liked these positive speeches better than those that were against the Church in the earnest, especially since the 'being ruled by an immortal dragon' was something that had to be gotten across _really_ carefully. Also it usually painted the Holy Kingdom of Feargus as traitors to humanity or gullible fools, something that was unpalatable to her even though she was on the opposite side now.

The Emperor's speech was coming to a close so Ingrid refocused back on her word, knowing this was the best part. Edelgard going against the crest system never got old, it was the point on which they agreed the most. And of course the last parts were always meant to pump up, so that everybody could walk away with determination in their hearts.

Ingrid was no exception to that. It helped that Edelgard always looked so majestic, pun intended, when in front of her people. In moments like those all doubts floated away and she was proud of choosing to wear her imperial black armour.

“How was it?” Edelgard asked quietly as they walked back.

“It was excellent, your majesty”

The white-haired woman narrowed her eyes and looked pointedly at her knight “Ingrid.”

Ingrid sighed at the low warning tone “It went just as practiced and the people were receptive. It went well.”

“You think I am obsessing, don't you”

“Of course not, your majesty”

“You know I hate this 'yes dear' you give me”

“I do, your majesty”

“Ugh!” Edelgard made a frustrated growl that Dorothea would no doubt categorize as cute and would start cooing at the petite emperor.

“I completely agree, your majesty” Ingrid braved a small smirk.

Edelgard huffed and stomped away. Ingrid simply lengthened her step to keep up. The ease of it made the emperor huff once again.

Ingrid smirked again, this time unseen by the other woman – at least Edelgard stopped obsessing about the speech. She really hoped her emperor would not be giving one so soon again, the preparations were a _nightmare_.

* * *

** The letter ** ~~~~

Ingrid stared at the piece of paper in her hand so intently that she completely missed Hubert calling for her. Judging by his scowl, he did so more than once. Though that scowl was a semi-permanent fixture on his face, she had learned how to read them and was now pretty confident in telling how the man was actually feeling. This though, this was the scowl in the purest sense – _annoyed_.

“I am sorry, Hubert” the blonde knight bowed slightly, “I was lost in thought.”

Hubert clicked his tongue but his question was mild “Which are?”

“Father wrote me”

“Hm” was his only reply. Ingrid almost scoffed at herself – he knew. Of course he knew, and she would bet he read it too. It made sense for the spymaster to know when a Kingdom noble wrote to somebody whose loyalty could be brought into question.

That, combined with the content of the letter, made her angry. Incensed even, though there was little point to it. In a fit unbefitting a knight she tore the paper in her hands to shreds and growled at the man.

Hubert arched an eyebrow and smirked in amusement “Not good news?”

Ingrid was very tempted to tell him where he could shove it. Finally she settled for a barked out “Not even news.”

“Oh?”

“You read it, you know”

The Imperial officer shrugged, not bothering to deny it.

Ingrid's fists tightened, crumpling the paper further, her fury mounting the more she thought about the letter. She snarled “The accusations I expected, I _am_ a traitor to Feargus, to his h… to Dimitri. For my actions my family is rightly angry with me. I expected father to denounce me, not… not _this_!”

Her father finished his letter with an order for her to come back, unexpected in itself, and that he 'found her a suitable husband that would take her even now'.

Hubert interrupted her thunderous thoughts “Being a loyal asset to her majesty comes with perks. One free assassination for example.”

Ingrid startled herself by laughing out loud even as she exclaimed in indignation “Hubert!”

The minister smirked, his eyes showing his amusement.

* * *

** The general ** ~~~~

“Ingrid!”

“General Von Bergliez”

The well-built man pouted “I told you to call me Randolph.”

Ingrid knew him and Caspar were family by adoption, not by blood, but the general had a very similar energy and exuberance as the Eagle, she would peg them as family right away. Although the older man knew when to get serious and act the perfect soldier and leader, something Caspar has yet to learn. But all than went out of the window when it came to his beloved sister – Fleche. Ingrid had helped the girl a few times when it came to the lance and the little Von Bergliez took a shine to her. And with that came big brother Randolph.

“General Von Bergliez” Ingrid repeated mostly for her own amusement because that predictably made the man pout even more dramatically, “Did you need something?”

“I am looking for General Ladislava” Randolph shrugged.

“I haven't seen her. Maybe Von Vestra knows where she is, last I saw him it was in her majesty's office”

“Hm” the general nodded contemplatively, “I guess I'll try him once he leaves. Or maybe she'll find me first, I sent two separate messengers. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about my sweet little sister.”

“Of course” Ingrid rolled her eyes – the man was quite predictable, it was pretty much the only topic of their discussions that was outside of official duties. Still, he wasn't smothering like Seteth had famously been, somehow it came out more sweet and caring rather than obsessive.

“Her lancework is progressing quite nicely, so I started thinking of recommending either horsemanship or flying. Which way would you think best? I know you both ride and fly” the man asked in a serious tone.

Ingrid felt a wave of pride, that he came to _her_ for an opinion, but ignored it in favour of seriously considering his question. Finally she hummed “Personally I think flying would suit her better, but I would recommend her trying both and ask her preference.”

“Yeah” Randolph chuckled and scratched the back of his neck in a motion that evoked Caspar, “I'm pretty hopeless at both so hopefully the talent in those areas went to Fleche.”

“I saw you ride”

“Sure, I can move from point A to point B, but no way I can fight in the saddle. And I think wyverns just hate me on principle” he chuckled.

“That's because you're a clumsy brute” a familiar voice responded from behind the man.

“Ladislava!” Randolph turned with a smile, “I was looking for you! Well, before you hurt my feelings that is.”

“So I have surmised. Hello Galatea. Well? What did you want?” Ladislava arched an eyebrow.

Ingrid nodded in greeting but stayed silent otherwise – it wouldn't do to disrupt Randolph's half-flirting, half-work conversation. After all, she and Fleche had a bet.

And Edelgard. And Dorothea. And even Hubert.

Really, that wasn't how she imagined a war going.

* * *

** The book **

Ingrid closed her book with a tired sigh – she had been looking forward to her reading now that the Black Eagle Strike Force had returned to the capital. She finally had some downtime and she found a promising book in the marketplace right off the bat. It was her usual choice, a tale of honour and chivalry, brotherhood and heroism, with a guilty touch of romance. It promised to be an excellent read.

But it wasn't. Or more like it was but Ingrid wasn't enjoying it anymore. The fictional war was depicted a bit simplistically, it glorified the violence to an absurd degree and the point of contention between the two sides of the conflict was simply because the protagonists were' good', and the villains 'bad'. It also didn't help that it felt too familiar now – every day was filled with thinking about the war, talking about the war, training for the war or planning for the war.

She put the book away, giving up on in for the time being. Looking at the colourful cover she could not help but thinking about Ashe who always had such a book in hand, something they bonded over. She had to wonder if he was still reading or if he got tired of those novels too.

With a despondent sigh she reached into her bag and withdrew another book, this one lent to her by Dorothea. The songstress' taste run more toward romance and intrigue but a change of pace would be welcomed at this stage. Hopefully it wouldn't be too sappy.

She opened the book.

She closed the book.

She hid her scarlet red face into her hands – she really should've expected it. Dorothea _winked_ at her for goddess' sake! Of course it was smut. And it had _illustrations_!

She was sure the beautiful brunette was laughing at her right now.

* * *

** The king **

“Is this right?” she asked Hubert in a tight voice, returning to the beginning of the report to read it again. No doubt similar copies of this report would be _conveniently_ discussed and/or left somewhere publicly, perfect fuel for gossip that would aid in Edelgard’s campaign.

“It is” was the man's bored reply, “ _'His highness'_ , as you were fond of calling him, is swiftly going mad.”

“Dimitri?” Ingrid whispered.

“You honestly didn't see it coming?” Hubert smirked viciously.

If she were perfectly honest with herself, she fully believed the report, she could recognize it being true rather than mere fuel for propaganda. She knew ever since the Tragedy of Duscur her childhood friend had been… troubled. They all knew of his brittle peace of mind but only Felix had ever confronted him about it. Everybody else just kept their mouth shut and hoped time would fix it all. You couldn't just go up to the soon-to-be-king and tell him to get his shit together. They _all_ lost something on that day in Duscur.

“Did you read the accusations?” Hubert asked, his eyes narrowing almost imperceptibly as he sought her gaze.

She nodded, finding the appropriate passage in the papers in her hand “Yes, that her majesty is directly responsible for Duscur. The deaths of King Lambert and his party.”

“And?” the imperial prompted further, “Do you believe it to be true?”

“Her majesty and Dimitri are the same age” Ingrid mused, “While her majesty is formidable, I cannot see her as a mastermind behind the assassination. If there indeed was a third party at play that day, it must've been someone else, older and more experienced, to pull off a plan that had to be some time in the making.”

“Well done, Dame Ingrid” Hubert praised in that half-condescending tone of his.

She had an acerbic retort of her own before a thought struck her. She looked up sharply “Do _you_ know who is to blame?”

The spymaster stiffened for a fraction of a second, clearly taken aback by her question so much he was unable to school his response. He knew!

“Will you tell me?” Ingrid didn't wait for the dismissal or excuse her colleague might've given her.

Hubert stayed silent for a long while – Ingrid almost prompted him again but then she remembered Hubert's own methods of getting information. Sometimes silence was better than words.

Finally he shook his head slowly which made Ingrid tighten her fist and bite her lip. But then he spoke “No, not yet.”

“Not _yet_?”

“One foe at a time”

Ingrid needed time to process this. This, this changed so much. Not her loyalty or anything, of course not, but if Hubert _knew_ … then maybe she would get the chance to get vengeance for Glenn's death. Hubert clearly implied the nebulous 'they' were enemies.

The spymaster was clearly waiting for a response of some kind so despite her burning need to know she decided on a derisive “Aren't we fighting three already?”

Hubert barked out a loud laugh that startled a nearby maid. He dismissed the gawking woman with a flick of his wrist and replied “Fair enough. Although Faerghus and the Church seem to be one most of the time these days. Rhea and Dimitri are feeding off each other's rage and insanity. So much so that it is common knowledge in Fhirdiad's palace that is safer if everybody just nods to anything they say lest suffer their rage.”

“Everybody knows?” Ingrid frowned.

“Of course not” Hubert scoffed, “The Palace servants yes, and those working directly with the King. Lord Fraldarius and Ser Gilbert keep a lid on most of it. Everybody is afraid of being accused of sympathising with the Empire so Dimitri's descent into insanity is largely quiet. Or considered justified as the Empire is clearly the root of all evil.” Hubert rolled his eyes to emphasise.

“I see”

“We'll be using it, it would be foolish not to” the dark-haired spy informed her matter-of-factly.

“I knew that since reading the first sentence of the report you gave me” Ingrid replied, a little insulted.

“The 'boar' thing is catching well, and that wasn't even my doing” Hubert continued.

“That might cause Felix trouble” she frowned.

“Then he shouldn't have told anybody who stood still” Hubert scoffed, “Everybody in the three Houses and beyond knew the name. Few knew the reason behind it but with the war starting those few talked and it spread like wildfire.”

“You didn't help even a little?”

“Didn't need to. Besides, this has originated from the Alliance. How nice of them to help”

Ingrid sighed and returned the papers to Hubert so he may do with them whatever. She was grateful for the head's up, if that was Hubert's intention and not another test, hearing about it from strangers would've been hard. Harder still if she had been forced to witness it on the battlefield to realize on her own.

Hubert left shortly after and Ingrid was left with her own thoughts. Not Duscur, that needed to be unpacked far from the public eye. Her thoughts lingered on Dimitri instead. Had fate played out differently she would be serving him. Was he truly going mad? Would she be able to help her once-friend or would she stand by him, silent about his faults?

She sighed to herself – probably the latter. Nobody except Felix had spoken up among the Blue Lions – he was their prince and it was not their place. In contrast, the Black Eagles did not tolerate any bullshit even from their princess. Hubert was the only one that never dissented, not where she could see at least. Caspar called Edelgard on things. Ferdinand did, constantly. Linhardt. Petra and Dorothea. Well, Bernadetta didn't, but that was no wonder.

She could not help but think that Dimitri could've used a class more like the Eagles.

* * *

** The cathedral **

If there was one place in Enbarr that was truly breath taking, it was the cathedral. Of course the Palace was magnificent, the gardens resplendent and the canals a feat of engineering, but the cathedral really took the cake. Pity its beauty was now rarely admired, and if so then from a healthy distance, as it stood empty these days.

Edelgard would never persecute anyone that would go to pray there, but Ingrid believed that only because she knew Edelgard, the citizens didn't. Ingrid could not fault them their fear. So the building went unused.

Ingrid herself was never particularly devout, but she enjoyed the solemn quiet of a church, especially after dealing with the loudness of her childhood friends. Even at Garreg Mach she often found herself walking the bridge that connected the cathedral and the rest of the monastery, and then roam the insides of the building proper. Mercedes and Marianne had been frequent visitors of the Garreg Mach cathedral, after the battle against Lonato Ashe had been there to find more than anyplace else, Flayn of course, Ignatz painting in front of the statues of the saints. Even Lorenz made time to pray there at least weekly. Ingrid usually did not speak to anybody there, except Ingatz, leaving them to their quiet contemplation. It had been a peaceful place.

It was such a pity the people of Enbarr no longer had that peace to find within the walls of their own cathedral. Would that be forever should the Empire manage to win?

Edelgard once told her she didn't really have a grudge against faith, it was the religion she wanted to do away with. Well, her friend talked, or more like ranted, for a while on the topic and that was what Ingrid took away from it. Ingrid definitely wasn't the person to talk to about the matters of faith. She knew that Edelgard usually debated the topic with Manuela of all people.

To be perfectly honest the only thing that really impacted Ingrid personally was the missing celebrations of the Saints. Officially, that is – she knew most people still celebrated those, it was a habit and a holiday. You might despise religion all you want, but a free day is a free day. They would need to invent something in place of Saint's days in time. As of right now they held a vigil followed by a feast on the anniversary of their attack on Garreg Mach, which was good and all but it wasn't the same. Hopefully they would manage to win and then celebrate _that_ day. If it ever came…

Ingrid stopped that depressing trail of thought, it was pointless melancholy. She turned her gaze from the empty cathedral and went towards the more lively parts of the town. She would get some food from a stall in the market and everything will be right as rain.

Really, who needed dragon Saints when you have fried meat on a stick.

* * *

** The desk job **

Ingrid was aghast. She was a warrior, a soldier and knight, an all-around fighter. That is why she hadn't really expected to battle a foe such as this.

“Paperwork?” she repeated. For the third time already.

Hubert was plainly amused “Yes, Galatea, paperwork.”

“Not about my Pegasus team, but Empire paperwork”

“Correct”

Ingrid quickly leafed through the folders “Supplies? Don't we have plenty of supply officers? And generals above them?”

“We do,” the spymaster downright smirked, “It is _their_ reports that need to be checked. Congratulations Galatea, you are now a trusted officer.”

“Yay” was the dry response.

“Look,” Hubert's tone turned serious, “It needs to be done, and done well. Normally I do this personally...”

Ingrid dubiously hefted the heavy pile of papers.

“...but I don't have the time right now.”

The blonde knight sighed, agreeing without words “What am I looking for?”

“Signs of skimming, inefficiencies and, most of all, anything suspicious. Anything like double armour orders on fronts that did not encounter the enemy or preparing for a push, any unusual personnel shuffling such as requests for specifically crested troops or specifically uncrested troops. As I said, anything suspicious. Bring any questions to me, better safe than sorry.”

“Why me?” Ingrid arched an eyebrow, “I am her majesty's guard and member of the Strike Force, not an accountant.”

“You have a good head on your shoulders” Hubert shrugged, “And you are blissfully unconnected to the imperial court and its politics. You don't have an agenda outside of her majesty's.”

“I'm not sure if you just called me loyal or a sucker”

Hubert smirked “How you perceive it is wholly up to you.”

“I trust what you are doing instead of this is important?”

“It is” Hubert's eyes grew hard, “And not completely unconnected to your task.”

Ingrid nodded, her irritation gone. She looked at the folders again with a sigh, she could do the paperwork while Edelgard was doing hers. Also, it wasn't as if she didn't know how to do the job – her father, eldest brother and tutors had seen to that. But there was a reason she preferred her sword lessons to any endeavours relating to paperwork.

“Cheer up” Hubert chuckled at her reluctance, “This is a promotion.”

“Is it?” Ingrid raised an eyebrow.

“Not really. But it will be helpful”

The knight sighed for what felt a thousandth time today “Do I have a deadline?”

“Not as such, although the sooner we catch the bad apples, sabotage or shady business, the quicker we can address it”

“I'll do it fast. Though someone like Ferdinand would probably do it faster. And better. Definitely more eager” Ingrid pointed out.

It was Hubert's time to sigh “Perhaps, but he is still an Aegir. With that come expectations, preconceptions and connections. You, on the other hand, are an individual. And who would suspect it to be you to be tasked with this audit. No one will approach you about it.”

“I see”

“Good. Just keep the papers out of sight and out of reach, and them give them back to me when you're done”

“I will”

With an approving nod Hubert left. Ingrid tidied up the files and tucked them under her arm. This really wasn't what she had expected when Edelgard called made her a knight, but tediousness aside it was probably a good development for her. It felt good to be of value and even better to be trusted by such a paranoid bastard such as Hubert.

* * *

** The relic **

“So, what do you think?” Edelgard asked, her hand resting uncomfortably on her new weapon.

Ingrid hummed, looking closer at Aymr. The gargantuan axe definitely had the relic-y feel, very much similar to her own Lúin. It had the bone-but-not-quite quality to it, the little cracks all over the handle and blade that broadcasted the millennium-old reality of the weapons that still somehow did not impede their durability in the slightest. Lúin was always tepid to the touch, nothing like cold steel of the rank and file, but she did not touch Aymr to make the comparison. After all, something that all relics had in common was that they looked… rather sinister. More so now that she knew the fate of Miklan Gautier.

“I didn't know there was another axe other than Freikugel and Crusher” she voiced at last.

“There wasn't, Aymr is… new”

“A _new_ relic?” Ingrid asked sceptically.

“It was repurposed from another relic since I prefer to wield an axe”

Edelgard looked eminently uncomfortable at the topic so Ingrid let it go for the moment. Instead she shrugged “Well, it looks mighty.”

“True enough” the emperor sighed, “I need to practice with it, would you mind helping me with that?”

“I'd be happy to. Though, we best be careful”

“Yes, I grew rather fond of your presence, it wouldn't do to vaporize you on accident” Edelgard said, only half-joking.

“Is that a possibility?”

“I have absolutely no idea”

“Splendid” Ingrid pursed her lips, “I don't suppose the one who forged it gave you any instructions.”

Edelgard's lips curled in disgust “I am to 'use it well'.”

“How very helpful” the knight commented, voice laden with sarcasm.

“They tend to be that” the emperor replied in the very same tone.

* * *

** The birthday **

“Happy birthday Ingrid!” Dorothea's musical voice full of excitement ambushed Ingrid while she was brushing her trusted steed in the stables.

“Huh?” was her intelligent reply, “Oh, yeah…” Truly, it _was_ Guardian Moon.

Dorothea was scandalized “You actually forgot? Your own birthday? Oh, Ingrid…”

“I was busy” Ingrid defended. Her Pegasus gently reminded her she was here for a reason, that reason being pampering her, so the knight hastened to resume her motions.

The songstress too approached the animal and gently petted her “You know the birthdays of the Eagles are an Event. With all of us scattered all around the Empire, this is a rare treat, having us all in the same place.”

Ingrid wanted to mention the big push the Black Eagle Strike Force helped facilitate just one month ago, but then refrained – going to battle, all together or not, wasn't really a 'treat', as Dorothea put it. Especially for the songstress that preferred her healing skills to any other cast these days. Instead she shrugged apologetically “I did wonder why Ferdinand was so harried this past week. I take it he put himself in charge of the party?”

“As always” Dorothea half-sighed, “But me and Bernie are helping so that it doesn't become some noble extravaganza.”

“Even Ferdinand knows to tone it down when in war-time”

“You'd think. Apparently our 'good cheer' and 'carefree celebration' is good for morale. While I, and don't tell him, agree on principle, he tries to take it too far. Classic Ferdie” the brunette rolled her eyes, “But don't worry, there will be no string quartets and instead we have a lot of food.”

The smile came unbidden on Ingrid's lips – food was something she could get behind.

“Same old Ingrid” Dorothea laughed, “Presents don't matter, but the food…”

Ingrid's cheeks heated up “Shut up, I train a lot and that makes everybody hungry.”

“True” Dorothea nodded, her expression sobering, “Just as Raphael used to say. Do you think the other Houses kept together like we did? The Lions mostly did, but if what they say about Dimitri is true… Then the Deers, those were an odd group even at Garreg Mach.”

The knight hummed, observing the gentle motions of brushing the black Pegasus “The Lions… I think most went back to their families and are not together like we are, mostly just by association. Maybe Sylvain stuck around Dimitri and Dedue, but I doubt the others did. And the Alliance is more fractured than ever. Claude is playing his games and I don't know how the other take it now that they don't need to. You'd be better off asking Lysithea.”

Dorothea shook her head “It was just a passing thought. But I am really glad we have carried on together, everything feels much less bleak when we share it with all our friends. Though, if you told me that at the beginning of the Academy, or even towards the end, I would've laughed – all those nobles with lands to manage would hardly have the time for anybody else.”

“Perhaps” Ingrid admitted, “This war forged a closer tie between us than any thought possible. I am grateful for it too, I feared than once I abandoned my prince and land I would feel untethered, but the Eagles kept me close. Especially her majesty and Hubert.”

“And little old me I hope” Dorothea mock-scoffed.

“Of course”

“Hubie did surprise me too, he is paradoxically more approachable. Maybe because I technically work under him now. Or maybe because he trusts us more now, we chose to stick with the Flame Emperor” Dorothea made a complicated face at the title of their once-foe, “and have made our stance against Rhea's regime clear.”

“I suppose you're right”

“Anyway” the songstress shook her head and a smile returned to her lips, “Enough with serious stuff, we have enough of that every day, today is a day of celebration! You'll _love_ my gift by the way.”

Ingrid chuckled “I am looking forward to it.”

“You better!”

* * *

** The mercenary **

Ingrid never did like Shamir – it wasn't personal really, it was a classic merc versus knight situation. Shamir was helpful, efficient, a beast on the battlefield, an unseen shadow. A good ally to have. Ingrid knew all that but she just couldn't wrap her head around her deserting the Church so easily.

Sure, Ingrid had done the same with the Kingdom but she had _agonized_ over it, still did sometimes, but Shamir appeared perfectly content and was talking about them as just another contract. Which she supposed they were but... Ingrid sighed. She kind of understood but she still didn’t like Shamir. She would like to say it was because her loyalty could be bought, but she knew it wasn't _that_ simple.

It didn't even help that she saw her fairly often – Hubert had her in his battalion and Shamir herself was also part of the reconnaissance group that often worked with Ingrid's pegasus knights. Since Shamir was decent with the lance there also have been some training and spars together.

All that, and Ingrid never knew what to talk about, and wasn't even sure if she wanted to. Shamir herself rarely spoke, so perhaps that was mutual.

The blonde often wondered just how did professor Byleth recruit her in the first place. Sure, there had been _talk_ , about them together, but there had been similar _talk_ about her and Thunder Catherine too. She really hoped the first was true rather than the second, lovers on the opposite side of the battlefield made for good opera or book but in real life it would be a horror. And of course, it would make her not like Shamir even more.

“Up for a spar?”

Ingrid practically jumped up from her skin at the suddenly appearing voice form behind her. Just how did Shamir moved from her line of sight to right behind her! That woman was excessively sneaky and relished in appearing from nowhere, scaring people.

And worse, Petra was taking after her in that regard!

She _really_ didn't like Shamir.

Ingrid was better with the lance, so maybe kicking her ass would help. Once her heartbeat was back under control she replied “Sure.”

* * *

** The crown **

“Tea?” emperor Edelgard offers in a tired voice as soon as the heavy doors of her own private suite close behind them.

Ingrid looked up, a little startled – she usually just checked the premises to see if everything was in order and then was dismissed to leave the hard-working emperor completely alone for the first and only time on any given day. Edelgard looks tired today, something she usually conceals. “Yes, thank you” Ingrid nods to the tea, glad her company might prove to ease her liege's burdens.

As she moved towards the tea cabinet, Edelgard stops her “Let me. Is bergamot alright with you?”

“It is” the blonde knight agrees easily – Ingrid knows it is Edelgard's favourite. Besides, she came to associate bergamot's distinctive smell directly to the emperor. It felt right.

The white-haired woman hummed softly as she set to the task of preparing tea, looking calm and content. Ingrid sat quietly behind the tea table, hoping not to interrupt the serene moment.

“Here you go” the emperor filled one of the delicate looking teacups.

“Thank you, Edelgard” Ingrid smiled and took the cup, letting it warm her hands. She idly noted her liege was still wearing her gloves, it occurred her she never saw her without them.

“You're welcome” Edelgard smiled right back, the smile looking lovely but a little out of place on the usually stern visage.

The royal took her own seat, opposite to Ingrid, and took a deep whiff of her own tea, humming in satisfaction. Both stayed silent, merely enjoying the fragrant brew.

It was only when Edelgard refilled her cup that she spoke “Would you mind horribly if I took off my crown? The weight is tiresome after a long day.”

Ingrid newly chocked on her tea at the unexpected request, feeling like she just graduated into a higher friendship tier. She wiped her mouth with a napkin, hopefully gracefully enough, and rushed to say “Of course not. Do you want some help, it looks a little complicated.”

“The hair is complicated, the crown merely sits upon it” Edelgard shared before chuckling lightly “Although the crown _can_ get tangled in my hair if I'm not careful. Your help would be appreciated.”

Ingrid nodded with a restrained smile, it wouldn't _do_ to grin, and stood up from her seat to circle behind her emperor. With one look she realized Edelgard was right, it was easy for Edelgard to pull it off herself unless her hair got mussed by wind, exertion or something of that sort. Still, she gently took the heavy crown and eased it up.

As she carefully put the horned band on the table, Edelgard thanked her and started undoing the tight circular braids. Ingrid realized those must be harder on hair and head than the crown itself, so tightly they were wound.

“Do you want help with those too?” Ingrid asked before she could stop herself.

Edelgard's motion stopped as she looked at her, surprise evident. Ingrid kicked herself for pushing too far. Then, to her surprise, Edelgard nodded “If you don't mind.”

Ingrid nodded both in assent and in relief at not having overstepped, and moved to the still intact braid. She studied the structure for a moment before she slowly starting to undo it.

Since neither spoke, Ingrid marvelled at the unexpected softness of the white hair she was working with – with the heavy crown and all, she thought Edelgard's hair to be strong and think like her own. But no, they were soft, and silky, and smelled like bergamot again. And so unusual in their colour, contrasting heavily with Ingrid's tanned hands.

Finally the white strands hung loose over the crimson shoulders of Edelgard's dress. The crown had taken its toll by the way the hair retained some unnatural bends and creases, but nothing a good brush wouldn't fix. In absence of that brush Ingrid ran her fingers though the emperor's hair, combing it back, reluctant of letting go completely.

“Thank you”

The words brought Ingrid back from her reverie and made her blush in embarrassment. How improper. How very improper.

After that she is mercifully not kept long, Edelgard probably sensing her awkwardness and desire to leave, to regroup.

Edelgard did not mention this incident that night or the following day or even week so Ingrid calmed down and everything seemed to go back to normal.

Then one evening the emperor offered tea in her rooms again and this time brought a brush with her.

Ingrid felt mortified heat on her cheeks while Edelgard laughed. A deep, rich, genuine laugh.

Did she just get teased by the Emperor of Adrestia?

* * *

** The dogs **

Sneers about her origin had mostly died down or she had learned to selectively ignore them. Or it might've been the new derisive talk going around, the one that collectively called her, Hubert and sometimes Ladislava 'Emperor's dogs'. Of course it was never somewhere that Edelgard would hear, or even the rest of them, but Ingrid had enough friends and friendly acquaintances that it filtered down to her.

She had been incensed, more on Edelgard's behalf then her own, and shared her feelings with Hubert. He actually smiled, _really smiled_ , and relished in his moniker. Ingrid couldn't get it. It was something else being called a guard dog by her friends and the tone that those nobles took. Also, now the servants and commoners, bar those in the army, feared her because of it. That Ingrid had the Emperor's ear was known but now the common citizens took it to mean they needed to be on their best behaviour _or else_.

That was definitely due to Hubert's inclusion. Yes, it was _all_ Hubert's fault.

And of course they, the nebulous they in phrases like 'they say', could not regard them as her majesty's sword and shield. Nope, it was guard dog and attack dog. Lovely.

This was only marginally better than the rumours that had her and the spymaster together. Like _together_ together. Preposterous. Didn't people have better things to do that make up gossip? There was a war going on! People should care more about that than what did some random noble wear at which garden party.

“Ingrid”

“What!” Ingrid turned towards the voice that interrupted her thoughts.

Fleche jerked back but then braved a nervous smile “Sorry.”

“No, I'm sorry” Ingrid bowed in apology, “What is it?”

“You know, you baring teeth at people like that might actually believe that dog thing” Fleche smirked despite herself.

“I am very much not a dog” the blonde knight frowned.

“So big brother was mistaken when he told me how you growled at that noble that suggested Edelgard be wed?”

“Very. much. mistaken.”

“Right…”

* * *

** The rations **

“This is crap!” Caspar declared vehemently, his loud booming voice attracting the attention of all nearby soldiers.

Ingrid sighed, wishing he would manage something at least resembling restraint “It's rations. War time rations. Durable, non-perishable, compact, nutrient _rations_. Of course they taste horrible.”

Several soldiers nodded in assent, grimacing at their own meals. Caspar though wasn't content with simply agreeing “It's crap. Why don't we hunt? We usually hunt to supplement those vile and evil things you call rations.”

“Only when we travel with the Strike Force, not half an army” she sighed, “We can't hunt out a forest that all nearby villagers depend on. Especially since we have food.”

“Disgusting food” Caspar rebuked but this time his voice quieted to normal people levels and took a decidedly resigned tone.

“If you don't want yours, I'll finish it. No need to let it go uneaten” Ingrid tried to sound nonchalant – she was still hungry. Crap or no crap, the portions were smaller that she got used to in the Monastery and in Enbarr. Sylvain always made fun of her for being a big eater and while he was an idiot about it, he hadn't been wrong.

“Hands off my crap!” the axeman explained and curled protectively around his portion.

Ingrid sighed.

* * *

** The opera **

The Mittlefrank Opera in Enbarr was grandiose. It resided in a very ornate building, standing prominently in the merchant neighbourhood, with tasteful yet colourful advertisements for the available shows. Despite the war with, well, everybody, the opera house was still fully operational. The only concession to war times was that members of the army had a massive discount on tickets. Most soldiers rather used the money on ale or women, but others took the opportunity to soothe their souls with the arts. At least once in their probably shortened lives.

This was talking about the rank and file, not the officers. Those came in droves, the nobles well used to going to see the plays. Besides it was a welcome respite from the war, the beauty of it penetrating the depressing reality of war.

Ingrid had been curious about Mittlefrank ever since stepping foot into the imperial capital, mainly because she wished to see the place that Dorothea loved so much and in which she practically grew up. She sought out the building but she never really had the time or mood to see one of the plays.

That was before Ferdinand caught wind of it and dragged her along to see his favourite opera. Ingrid hemmed and hawed, feeling uncomfortable going without Dorothea, but Ferdinand was relentless. He even roped Hubert into going which she thought impossible. So here she was, sitting in the best seats in the house, those that came at full price, watching what Ferdinand had called a must-see classic.

It was nice. Though she found out she liked the play that Dorothea and other artsy students of Garreg Mach put together during their Academy days far more. Maybe because having her friend play the lead role made her more invested in the story or maybe just because it was the first real play that she saw. There had been opportunities in Fhirdiad but Ingrid never went, preferring to spar with her friends or going on 'adventures'.

“Wasn't it absolutely _splendid_?” Ferdinand gushed once the play ended and the applause had died out, “Have you noticed how…”

Oh how she wished she was on an adventure right now.

“…the flow of her movements was indescribably…”

Or sparring.

“…the third violin was a _little_ bit out of tempo with the rest but…”

Or doing pretty much anything else.

“…the role of the duke is often said to be the hardest to sing due to…”

Like laundry. Looking back that is honest work, needed doing. Maybe she could help.

“…the costumes are the very original ones that had been commissioned by Mittlefrank back in…”

“Cease your prattle” their silent companion interrupted Ferdinand's lengthy monologue, “We are needed at the palace to deal with more important things that a rendition of The Forgotten Prince.”

“But…”

“No”

Oh, thank the Goddess for Hubert.

* * *

** The bad day **

It was a rainy week in Enbarr, dark clouds swiftly travelling across the sky due to the sharp wind, shrouding the city in depressing shadow. It would be the perfect weather for curling up in a blanket before a roaring fire with a good book to read. Alas they all had responsibilities. Emperor Edelgard most of all. Endless meetings and paperwork, parades of reports and social obligations.

For all her fortitude Ingrid knew Edelgard was feeling the strain and her mood was getting as bad as the weather. Not that it was readily apparent to her subjects, but Ingrid was by her side almost every day and she was used to taking care of her people (as Sylvain and Felix could attest).

That was why she was smuggling sweets to Edelgard and making up a fake meeting so that her emperor could have a chance to relax a little bit. Hubert knew of course, he always knew, and while he glared and reprimanded, he never made a move to prevent it from happening.

Edelgard in turn always complained, lectured about responsibility, requested her paperwork and when Ingrid merely took it with a smile she huffed, thanked her, stuffed her face with cake and then took a two-hour nap.

No wonder Edelgard and Lysithea got along so well.

* * *

** The sleeping beauty **

Ingrid tried, really hard, not to sigh. She failed.

Lindhart snorted loudly in his sleep as if mocking before returning to his usual quiet breathing. She looked around to see if there was anybody else in sight, someone that could help her but the corridor was deserted. She huffed and gently nudged the sleeping man with her foot “Wake up!”

No answer was forthcoming except another soft snort.

She knelt down and shook him with far more energy that was probably good to a scholar's body. That did probably wake him but Linhardt was steadfast in keeping his eyes closed and body slack.

“You'll catch a cold” Ingrid scolded.

“mm”

“And your back will hurt”

“mm”

Ingrid was really tempted to shake him until she was too much of a hassle to ignore but her sense of responsibility kicked in. She picked her fellow eagle up and threw him over her shoulder – no way she was making his transit comfortable after all this hassle, plus Dorothea would never let her live it down if she carried someone bridal-style.

“What have you been doing here anyway?” Ingrid asked, pretty confident she would get an answer now that she was carrying his towards a bed.

“mmm” Linhardt yawned, now moving an inch form his limp noodle position, “Was consulting with Hanneman. Got too sleepy going back to my room.”

“Crest research?”

“Yes”

“You, Lysithea and professor Hanneman are thick as thieves these days”

“mm”

That only made Ingrid more annoyed than she already was. She grew even more annoyed when Linhardt appeared to sleep/ignore her berating him and trying to explain why he should take more care of himself. _It was_ _for his own good_!

Finally she dropped him, yes, literally _dropped_ him, into his bed and slammed the doors with a huff on her way out.

To calm her nerves she decided to take a small trip to the lower floors of the palace where the kitchens were located, hoping some warm tea would raise her spirits.

Speaking of spirits…

“Holly ho! How is my favourite lion turned birdie!”

Ingrid blinked and then her eyes narrowed “Professor Manuela, you're drunk.”

“Noooooo” the woman wailed as she swayed so hard the knight was frankly surprised she managed to stand upwards.

“Prof…”

“Just Manuela darling” the diva cooed and then threw her entire weight on Ingrid, “Be a dear and help me home, hm?”

Not again!

“Ne, do you have some handsome friend to introduce me to? Tonight's been a bust, I'd like someone nice and dutiful like you. Also I like beards, preferably…”

As Manuela droned on about the perfect spouse, and boy she had a lot to say, Ingrid dutifully dragged her upstairs towards the living quarters, this time encountering far too many people, people who gave her a commiserating look or pitying glance.

She was a knight goddess-damnit, not a mule!

* * *

** The corps **

Beside all her duties to the emperor personally, Ingrid had another placement in her majesty's army – the Pegasus Corps, mainly the scouting wing. It was to keep her sharp and in contact with the rest of the troops while also making use of her, rather good in her opinion, skills to help the war effort. All of the Black Eagles had those secondary placements that most suited their skill for the same reason, even Bernadetta though that had been quite a feat, nothing like Ferdinand and his enthusiasm to ride again among the cavalry. He had led several forays into enemy territory and beamed for months afterwards.

Ingrid was rather pleased to be flying again as well, even though she felt her main duty was to be Edelgard's knight. Still, it was a welcome change of scenery. She also felt rather proud of the place she had won among her colleagues – it had been hard at first, being form the Kingdom and not being really part of the Corp but rather a member of the Emperor's own force, but she persevered and served with distinction. She too had led smaller groups, mostly on scouting missions. She had also managed to make friendly acquaintances among the other pegasus knights and she was sure they would've been friends if she were attached to the wing on a more permanent basis.

All in all, flying with the squadron felt good.

Getting shot at less so. Especially if not _all_ of those shots were possible to dodge.

Ingrid felt a white-hot pain as an arrow lodged itself firmly into her shoulder, somehow finding its way through the thick armour there and a javelin grazing her calf. Still, it was a better option than getting her poor Pegasus pierced – falling from the height she was at would’ve been probably fatal. Or she would wish it was fatal. Like this she could just transfer Lúin into her other hand and make short work of the skilled ambushers, the power of a relic truly frightening.

The rest of her squad had not been as lucky as she. She saw a few fall from the corner of her eye but she also saw others diving in to save them and retreat, probably too injured to fight but alright enough to carry another to safety. Hopefully there would not be too many casualties, losing people never got easier and all those that had been killed under her command weighted heavily on her.

After all enemies lay dead, she signalled their retreat – there was no way they could finish the mission now. They needed treatment and preferably soon. Fortunately the Black Eagle Strike Force was gathering in the imperial camp that was only two hours away, which meant best healers available.

They left no one behind but lost four in transit. The vulneraries were simply not enough.

Ingrid insisted to be the last to be treated, her injuries minor and it seemed appropriate. That proved to be an excellent decision because that meant she was mostly alone when an irate emperor purposefully strode in and, very slowly, enunciated “You have been shot down?”

The knight gulped, not really knowing what was wrong but hoping to get things right “No, your majesty, technically...”

“You” Edelgard regarded the lingering healers, “Leave.”

Everybody murmured something akin to 'yes, your majesty' and swiftly obeyed, shooting curious glance at her from behind the royal. Well, until Hubert came in too and scowled. They left even swifter after that.

Edelgard's scowl somehow eclipsed Hubert as she eyed Ingrid “Well? Are you alright? What happened?”

Ingrid really should've felt intimidated or sad from the loss of her squad suffered but no, instead she was reminded to that cute little armoured bear stuffy that she saw on sale at Garreg Mach.

It had been immensely cute and had the same angry eyebrows.

* * *

** The boar **

She had seen him.

Dimitri.

From a distance and from up high, not being involved in that particular battle due to her own urgent mission, but she saw him.

He had changed so much. That day on the battlefield she had seen him clearly for the first time since the war began and she had been rattled ever since. He mowed soldier upon soldier, moved like an unrelenting flood, eager for blood. He truly behaved like a beast. He was no king giving orders to his troops that day, no, he was _hunting prey_. A shiver ran down her spine.

“Ingrid? Are you alright?” Edelgard's concerned voice brought her from the memory.

“Wha-? Oh yes, I am perfectly fine” she assured.

The Emperor raised one white eyebrow “Really now? I have been practicing my, frankly abysmal, reason magic and you didn't notice me almost setting the curtains on fire.”

Ingrid's eyes shot up and in the direction on the nearest window. There was indeed a black singed patch of wall precariously near the ruby red curtains. The sigh escaped her unbidden and she bowed “I apologize for my inattention.”

Edelgard waved off the apology “What is the matter? It isn't like you to be so distracted.”

_his face was stained with droplets of crimson blood from a lance slash and he was grinning, eyes glassy_

“It's nothing your majesty, it shan't happen again”

“Something is obviously bothering you” Edelgard sighed tiredly, “I would be remiss in my role of friend and leader if I didn't address it. Tell me.”

Ingrid bit her lip – she knew Edelgard's heart was in the right place but this was just something she should deal with on her own. Certainly not bother her liege, even though she was a friend as well. How could she say she felt she failed Dimitri. Not for her supporting the Empire but the times before. All those times that Dimitri scared her, when his thirst for blood shone through, how she ignored it as a fluke time and time again. How she knew that he was trying to rein it in, that what Felix considered a mask was something Dimitri was working on how to be and become. And he had been trying – he needed to be helped, not torn down by cruel words Felix told to anybody that would listen. He needed not Sylvain's attempts to lighten to mood or her own wilful ignorance.

She had failed him and he was now beyond her reach.

“It's nothing” Ingrid shook her head and brought herself to stand at attention.

Edelgard regarded her for a long while but then slowly nodded, her disappointment expertly hidden. Ingrid felt a pang upon that, but her decision was made. Besides, she noticed that every time anybody from her Eagles mentioned the now-king, Edelgard was resolute but sad as well.

She won't fail another liege. Not again.

* * *

** The war table **

Count Bergliez, Caspar's father, was admittedly the greatest military mind of the Empire. As a veteran and seasoned leader he was put in charge of the western front where the fighting was thickest as that was where the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus bordered Adrestia. Still, he often returned to Enbarr to report and to discuss plans with the Emperor as well as other officers or advisors.

Ingrid felt rather privileged to be allowed into the war room where the eldest Bergliez and the other generals poured over the massive and very detailed map of Fódlan and presented ideas to Edelgard's consideration. As she was the emperor's guard nobody batten an eyelash at her presence but while nobody said she was not to speak, Ingrid still preferred to listen and learn.

As such she had front row seats to everything that was happening on the border, all from burned villages to casualty counts. Both imperial and of the Kingdom. Both making her heart constrict.

So many dead and the numbers kept climbing.

When it got to her, and that was often, Ingrid distracted herself by comparing count Bergliez to the professor. Both tactical geniuses and excellent fighters of renown. Who would win if they were to square against each other? Whose plan would Edelgard use if the two disagreed?

Of course it was all hypothetical – the count was here and professor Byleth… he was lost Goddess knows where. They searched for him for months but found nothing, not even a dead body. Ingrid knew Edelgard held some hope that he was still alive, but it was difficult to believe in such a possibility. Even more difficult still as the second anniversary of his disappearance and their assault on Garreg Mach was fast approaching.

She missed him, the professor, all of the Black Eagles did. He always brought a feeling of certainty and safety even in the worst of times.

“What about the Alliance?” Edelgard spoke up, making Ingrid refocus on the talks.

“The same” commander von Essar spoke up, “Count Gloucester has proven…”

Ingrid listened intently even though she had less interest in the matter – not only because that was neither of her homes, old or new, but also because the Empire and the Alliance were not at war _per se_. It was a far more convoluted position, all due to Claude von Riegan who has proven to be even more sly that she had guessed at the Academy.

Many would take that as a compliment for a leader of the notoriously divided territory, but Ingrid just found it distasteful. He was a distasteful man who relished in his so called 'schemes'. She never liked him much back at school and that had not changed.

She studied the map over Edelgard's shoulder, which, well, wasn't hard at all, and her gaze went to the discussed Alliance. It would probably be wise to deal with them before taking on the Kingdom and Church, they just needed to be in a good position to do that. If they captured two key locations – the bridge of Myrddin and Derdriu – the Alliance would fall.

But that was still long ways off – the Kingdom had to be weakened first. For once the cold Faerghus winters will be working in their favour.

Ingrid's heart constricted again, thinking back how those same winters ravaged Galatea territory and left many hungry and weak. The Empire could afford a prolonged campaign, the Kingdom less so.

She knew Edelgard and Bergliez were counting on it too.

Her gaze went to the small castle figurine that was placed in Galatea borders, her home and the capital of her territory. With the white-painted mountains off to the side of it was the map taunting her.

* * *

** The tea party **

Today they had chosen Sweet Apple, Dorothea's favourite tea. They usually cycled through their favourites unless Ferdinand gave either of them a tin of something they 'just had to try'. At least the man had finally stopped trying to join them for their girl-only tea time and accepted he won't be welcome no matter how long he grows out his hair.

As usual Edelgard did the brewing, Dorothea entertained them with some light gossip and Ingrid eyed their snacks, already choosing what she would eat first once it was socially acceptable, meaning once the tea was served and of drinking temperature.

Once the pre-tea ritual was complete, and Ingrid had her chosen pastry firmly in her grasp, the gossip ceased and they usually discussed something with slightly more substance. Admittedly not by much though.

“I have seen you with one of General Randolph's new lieutenants” Edelgard turned to the songstress, taking her cup delicately in her hand, “Anything worth mentioning?”

Dorothea smiled prettily but shrugged “He was charming enough, it reminded me of a simpler time.”

While Edelgard looked down, Ingrid hummed – Dorothea has slowed down considerably where courting was involved, so much so that it was rather rare these days to see her with a well-to-do man.

“I might see him again but he is being deployed to the border with the Alliance so I don't think it fair to get his hopes up. Or mine” the mage finished with another shrug.

“I think it's perfectly fair” Ingrid surprised herself by speaking up, “If you like him, it's worth it.”

“Ho? My dearest Ingrid seeks to advise me on love?” Dorothea drawled out teasingly even if her eyes were sad.

As Edelgard also focused on her, Ingrid blushed but stood resolute “I admit I have no experience in these matters, but I think, no- I choose to believe – that it is worth it to seek it despite the danger.”

“I would agree” Edelgard said softly, “Not that I have any more grounds to advise than Ingrid. But I wish you to be to be happy Dorothea, you deserve it.”

The songstress gave them a small, if doubtful smile, before her eyes sparkled with mirth as it often did in the Monastery “That is sweet of you both. I will give the lieutenant a pass but if push comes to shove, I will always have the ring given by you my dearest Ingrid.”

“It wasn't like that and you know it” the knight grumbled good-naturedly, all too familiar with this avenue of teasing. Admittedly it hadn't been her brightest idea but she really didn't have much to give at the time and she really wanted Dorothea to have something for saving her.

“Of course dearest”

“What about you Ingrid?” Edelgard prompted, “You deserve that happiness just as much.”

“My happiness is not tied to men, rather the lack of them” she quipped. Then she noticed the gleam in Dorothea's eyes as well as Edelgard's pensive once-over. Her own eyes bulged and face went red as she back-pedalled “I didn't mean it like _that_! Just the forcing a marriage to a sleazebag!”

“Right” Dorothea laughed.

“Anything that makes you happy Ingrid” Edelgard gave her a genuine smile, despite being rather amused by the by-play.

“ _It really isn_ _'t like that!_ ”

Dorothea giggled “Don’t sound so scandalized, you know that both me and Edie swing both ways, right? We might get offended.”

“Wha-?” was the only thing that Ingrid managed and she looked at her emperor - to be perfectly honest she thought that Dorothea had been teasing all this time – with that parade of men hanging around her, and Edelgard?! Like, really?

“How did you know” Edelgard asked with perfect calm that Ingrid immediately envied.

The mage chuckled “You don't remember? You once teased me that something might even spark between the two of us. It was said in jest, but the manner of it betrayed you. That, and I saw you eyeing the hero of Daphnel.”

This time she got Edelgard who while still calm had an instant dusting of red on her cheeks even as she declared “I didn't.”

“Edie, there was drool”

“There most certainly was not!”

As the two bickered Ingrid reached for another pastry, knowing better than to get involved. It didn't exactly help as Dorothea started comparing Ingrid to Judith of Daphnel and waxing poetics about her thighs.

Both Ingrid and Edelgard were beyond mortified.


End file.
